


We're Like Wolverine And Cyclops (And Jean Grey)

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the X-Men love triangle goes like this: Logan (Wolverine) is friends with both Scott (Cyclops) and Jean.  Scott and Jean are together. Logan loves Jean, but she loves Scott, who loves her back. Sam is going through something similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Like Wolverine And Cyclops (And Jean Grey)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wanted to write since every Seblam fic out there has Sam liking Blaine, so I wanted to write one where Sam has a crush on Sebastian this time.

Sam nervously taps his pen against the hardwood library table, stopping immediately when he sees the librarian glare at him from her desk across the room. He takes another deep breath, exhales, and begins tapping the pen against the table again. Glare. Stops. Repeat.

He can’t help it. He’s been a bit of a mess lately. Lovelife wise. Or lack thereof. Or the fact that he has a hugely inappropriate crush on someone who’s totally off limits.

The pen nearly flies from his hand when he hears someone coming closer. Rather, two someones.

And then there’s his crush, giving him a small nod as they approach his table. This time, the pen actually goes flying from the literature section all the way to the DVD collection in the back.

The glare from the librarian is ignored.

Sam’s heart nearly jumps out of his throat.

He waves at _him_.

Blaine waves back.

And Sam guesses his best friend could have that one, but it was actually meant for the guy following closely behind him.

Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine’s boyfriend.

His _best friend’s boyfriend_.

His best friend’s _very male_ boyfriend.

It’s gonna be a long day at the library.

-

Sam can’t even explain it to you even if he tried. When or how or god knows why he started harboring a crush on Sebastian Smythe, of all people. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had it for Blaine, since they practically spend every waking moment together, except for when of course Blaine was spending his time with Sebastian.

Maybe it was last month, back in Blaine’s room. The three of them were just hanging out, shooting the crap just like bros do. Except two of those bros had their hands on the other’s thigh, arm, hair, you name it. Sam’s been used to it and let’s his gay friends be happily gay together with no judgement from him.

He was keeping himself occupied with one of his favourite Avengers/Spider-Man comics, leafing through the pages he’s already read a thousand times but can’t help but get submerged in every time, when he heard Sebastian’s comment from behind him on Blaine’s bed.

“So what do you think? Totally Captain America’s fault Peter died, right? And everyone is always so quick to call him so nice and dreamy,” Sebastian said offhandedly, his fingers carding through Blaine’s curls, who was curled up by his side.

Sam’s head whipped around to face him as he kneeled up from the floor. “You…read comic books?” He never knew this about the Warbler and if shock was so evident in his voice, neither Sebastian or Blaine called him out on it.

Sebastian lowered his copy of _A Dance of Dragons_ to smirk at him. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll deny it.”

“Oh please, you’d want people to find out.” Blaine patted Sebastian’s thigh with a grin. “You’re just dying to break out from your comic-book-superhero-obsession-shell and have a say in the community.”

“Some people’s opinions on superheroes are just so predictable,” Sebastian remarked. “Like how everyone’s favourite is Captain America just because Chris Evans plays him in the movie.”

Blaine scoffed. “You _like_ Chris Evans.”

“Oh, I do,” Sebastian was quick to agree. “But doesn’t mean he’s the best.”

Sam hadn’t realized that his mouth had been hanging open, shutting it close before clearing his throat. “Who is your favourite then?”

“Iron Man, hands down.”

He’s Sam’s favourite too.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “And _that’s_ not predictable?”

Sam wanted to shush Blaine but he was waiting for Sebastian’s answer to bother.

“Tony Stark single handedly built his lab and Jarvis all on his own. Like in issue twenty two…” And Sebastian went on and on talking about Iron Man, different issues of comic books, and superheroes, right down to the use of Thor’s Mjölnir, and Sam ended up placing his chin on his crossed arms atop of the bed like some teenage girl as he listened to everything Sebastian had to say.

Yeah, maybe that was the day.

Or maybe it was after they watched _Dallas Buyers Club_ and Sam was doing his favourite Matthew McConaughey impression when Sebastian genuinely _smiled_ at him and called it impressive. Not only that, but Sebastian himself gave his own impression. Leaving Sam, once again, completely surprised.

It was a pretty good take on it too, right down to the deep voice and getting the “Alright, alright, alright” part spot on.

Could be.

 _Or_ maybe it was when the three of them were all at the Lima Bean, Sam and Blaine going through the college pamphlets Miss Pillsbury gave them, before Sam let out a sigh.

“Even if I got into these schools, I can’t afford to pay for them.” He pushed the stack away from him.

Blaine continued to go through them. “Like we said, there are a lot of scholarships you can apply for.”

“From doing what? Glee Club and synchronized swimming?”

Sebastian looked up from doing his History homework at that. “You do synchronized swimming?”

Sam pursed his lips. “Go ahead, dude, make fun all you want. But I’ll have you know—”

“Relax, Samuel,” Sebastian grinned at him. “I used to be in synchronized swimming too.”

Surprised once again.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, back in Paris,” Blaine supplied, finally taking a break to take a sip of his coffee. “You should see all the ribbons he has in his room.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes while Blaine playfully poked the taller boy’s cheek to tease him.

“Besides, if college isn’t your thing then you shouldn’t have to go,” Sebastian added a moment later. “You should get into modelling, put that body of yours to good use,” he winked before taking a bite from Blaine’s cookie.

Modelling has always been Sam’s dream. No one has ever encouraged him to pursue it. Not even Blaine, given that he didn’t know that Sam wanted to go into it but still.

Sebastian said something.

And that was all he ever needed.

Huh. That could have been it.

Or maybe it was simply Sebastian’s devastatingly good looks, noticeable long legs, his intelligence, his mysterious side that only makes you want to get to know him more, his quick wit and the easy compliments he throws at anyone who deems it deserving (Sam lost count on how many times Sebastian glorified his abs and lips without even much as a bat of his rather nice, long lashes), his soft looking hair, his athleticism, his secret love for sci-fi and comic books and superheroes, his…

So maybe it’s all of the above.

But whatever it was that captured Sam’s once heterosexual interest, he can’t, won’t, and would never do anything about it.

Blaine is his best dude. Sam would never try to do anything that would hurt him in any way. And that includes trying his new found sexuality on his best friend’s boyfriend.

No matter how much he wants to.

The thing with Sam is that, when he likes someone, he _likes_ someone. He’s not subtle about it either. So he’s gotta posses a lot of self-control to keep this totally improper, breaking-every-bro-code crush under wraps.

But it’s getting really hard lately. He just hopes Blaine hasn’t noticed.

-

Blaine has definitely noticed.

From the way Sam’s eyes linger on Sebastian a second longer or how he blushes when Sebastian easily compliments him. Blaine knows Sam better than anyone and he knows him well enough to see that Sam has a crush on his boyfriend.

Not that Blaine can blame him. It didn’t take much for Sebastian to get Blaine to go on a date with him two years ago. A charming smile here, a wink there. Anyone could easily fall for his boyfriend. And Sam is definitely not the first straight guy to bend a little for Sebastian.

It also doesn’t help that Sebastian can come off a little too strong at times (never unwelcomed) with his compliments and smooth tongue, but Blaine’s been with him long enough to know that flirting comes second nature to Sebastian, it’s something he can’t help but do. So it isn’t his fault either.

What does worry Blaine is how unhealthy Sam can be when he develops a crush on someone. He gets all committed, sings them a love song, profess his love, and ends up proposing to them by the end of the week.

Blaine _definitely_ doesn’t want his best friend proposing to _his_ boyfriend. Jealousy and possessiveness aside, Sam is lost and needs help figuring this out. And while Sam’s totally breaking their sacred bro code with this crush, he’s not mad at him. He wants to help him. But he’s gotta make sure how deep Sam’s in before doing some damage control.

-

“So when do you wanna watch the new X-Men movie?” Blaine asks without looking up from his Biology textbook.

Sam shrugs, splayed out on Blaine’s floor as he reads another issue. “Whenever you want, man. I’m dying to see it.”

“Sebastian wants to see it as well, would you mind him coming with us?” Blaine lifts his eyes to observe Sam’s reaction, noticing a faint blush creeping up the blond’s neck.

Blaine will give that a five out of ten on the crush scale. Not too bad, maybe this can be easily tamed.

Sam clears his throat. “Uh, no, of course not. He’s always welcome.”

Blaine hums, his eyes never leaving his best friend. “He’ll appreciate that.”

Sam just nods in response, seeming to avoid looking at him.

Six.

Blaine tries again. “Hey, you know how we’re Wolverine and Cyclops.”

“Yes and _I’m_ Wolverine,” Sam tells him firmly.

“Sure, sure,” Blaine moves to the edge of his bed to take a closer look at Sam. “Who would Sebastian be? We’ve had debates before, but who do you think?”

“He’s obviously Jean, then.”

Two pairs of eyes widen.

Sam had said it without even thinking. “I—I mean, he’s you know, the...the pale skin and how…she’s so powerful and he’s…” Sam stutters as he struggles to get to his feet, knocking Blaine’s lamp in the process. “I just remembered I have to go help my sister bake something...baking...bye!” He rushes out of the room and Blaine pretty sure he heard him trip himself down the stairs, cursing loudly, before their front door opens and closes with a loud thud.

Blaine blinks, his mouth hanging open.

Ten out of ten.

-

“Sam has a crush on you.” Blaine all but barges inside Sebastian’s room at Dalton.

Sebastian turns, a towel around his waist as he dries his hair. “Hello to you, too. I didn’t even know you’d be coming here and what?”

Blaine ignores him. Well, tries to, letting his eyes wander up and down his boyfriend’s nearly bare body before taking a seat on the bed. “Sam has a crush on you,” he repeats, cringing a little when he realized he had huffed the words out.

Sebastian laughs behind him. “I know.”

“You know?!” Blaine turns around to face him. “Since when?”

“Since...I think the way he looked at me when I revealed my secret love for comic books. Or maybe it was after we watched that Dallas movie. Or was it that time at the Lima Bean—”

“And you never told me?!”

Sebastian smiles at him, walking towards the bed and taking a seat next to the shorter boy. “I thought you knew too. You guys are best pals, after all.”

“Exactly! We are! And he…he…” Blaine pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Likes your very hot, very taken boyfriend?”

Blaine tries to glare at him.

“So what if he does? We don’t even know for certain—”

“He said you were Jean.”

“Excuse me?”

“Jean Grey,” Blaine exhales. “You know, since he’s Wolverine, still up for discussion, and I’m Scott and if you’re Jean then—”

“That means he’s pretty into me,” Sebastian whistles, seeming to enjoy the situation.

Blaine slaps his arm. “Focus! This is my best friend we’re talking about! And you’re my boyfriend!”

“And you’re jealous?” Sebastian smirks at him.

Blaine opens his mouth to retort but closes it again. “I—of course I’m not. I trust Sam. And it’s not like I can blame him.”

Sebastian lets out another small laugh beside him. “True.”

“Shush. But,” Blaine takes in a deep breath. “I’m just worried. About him. He’s probably freaking out about this.”

“Then we’ll talk to him,” Sebastian offers, before placing a kiss on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we should. But how would we—I mean, what would we even say?” Blaine’s hand begins to absentmindedly run through Sebastian still damp hair, pulling him closer as Sebastian continues to place kisses along his neck.

“Trust me, I’ll know what to do,” Sebastian whispers against his skin, making Blaine moan softly. “Though, why don’t we discuss the fact that two best friends have the hots for me? This could be a potential threesome.”

Blaine whacks the back of Sebastian’s head before pulling the towel free. “One innapropriate issue at a time.”

-

It’s Sam’s worst nightmare come to life.

“You...you know…” Sam swallows, eyes darting from Blaine to Sebastian, from his best friend to his best friend’s boyfriend slash his crush.

They both nod.

“And you…?”

“Want to help out,” Blaine smiles at him, his hand on Sebastian’s thigh.

Sam’s eyebrows knit together. “How—how would you do that exactly? Are you gonna send me to some gay rehab?”

“Do they actually have those?” Sebastian whispers to Blaine, earning him another slap in the arm. “No, we’re here to sort it out. See if you really do like me.”

Sam blushes a dark crimson. “Listen, I’m—Blaine, I swear, dude, I never meant—and Sebastian, you—you two have always been—I would never want to ruin—I—”

“Sam. Sam! _Breathe_ ,” Blaine leans forward to place a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Sam,” he gives the other boy a reassuring smile. “You’re confused and freaking out and that’s why we’re here.”

“How, exactly? I mean, I don’t even know if I’m gay or I’m bi or—”

“Breathe,” Blaine says again.

Sam nods, trying to calm himself down. “So how can you guys help me?”

“By kissing you,” Sebastian tells him.

Sam nearly chokes. “I beg your pardon?”

Sebastian smirks while Blaine continues to smile.

Sebastian gets up from his chair to stand right in front of Sam, looking down at him with those piercing green eyes that Sam can’t seem to get out of his head.

“I’m gonna kiss you.”

“Why? I mean, Blaine’s my best friend, he’s right there!” he ridiculously points to Blaine, who's still sitting across from him, making Sebastian roll his eyes.

“It’s to ease you. To see where you really stand with your sexuality and if it turns out that you do like men and me, a very good choice at that,” Blaine clears his throat behind him, making Sebastian get right to the point. “Then the easier we can discuss a threesome—”

“Sebastian.”

“The easier we can discuss what you really want,” Sebastian finishes.

“What if…” Sam chews on his bottom lip, avoiding any eye contact with any of them.

“And if you really do like Sebastian,” Blaine moves towards him as well, standing beside the taller boy. “Then it’ll help you know your real feelings and...move on.” Blaine gives him a kind, almost sad smile and Sam knows his best friend is holding something back.

“Blaine—”

“It’s okay, Sam. Sebastian and I had a very long conversation about this,” he shares a look with Sebastian before facing him again. “And I’m okay with it. I trust you both. And this is to help you.”

“I don’t want to complicate things,” Sam shakes his head. “You two are so good together. I guess maybe that’s one of the reasons, seeing you two be with each other, I mean,” he shrugs. “But I would never, ever want to come between you two.”

Sebastian scoffs. “You’re a catch, Evans, but trust me, even if you were some soulmate of his wanting to propose at like, the staircase at Dalton or something, _and_ with _my_ help, that would still not come between me and Blaine.”

All three of them shiver at the same time.

“That was weird,” Blaine says, looking around before focusing back on Sam. “So, what do you say, Sam?”

Sam takes a moment to think, his eyes going back and forth between Blaine and Sebastian, before finally nodding. “Okay. Okay, yeah.”

Blaine gives Sebastian a look, smiling at him that Sam has always admired. It shows just how much Blaine loves Sebastian, it almost makes him feel guilty and end this whole plan. He feels like an intruder and that he’s about to ruin their relationship.

But like Sebastian said, nothing (and no one) can come between the two of them. And crush or not, there’s nothing Sam believes more.

Sebastian leans down to place a soft, chaste kiss on Blaine’s lips, making Sam turn away to give them some sort of privacy.

He then feels Sebastian kneel in front of him a second later, making him swallow and nervous all over again and wishes he had his pen with him to calm him down.

“Ready?” Sebastian asks him with surprising gentleness that eases Sam a little bit.

“Yeah.”

He closes his eyes, not wanting the view of Sebastian leaning towards him and the anticipation that comes with it, deciding it would be easier this way.

A pair of warm lips meet his own, sliding against his easily. Sam inhales sharply through his nose, pressing their lips more closely together as Sebastian moves along his, carefully nipping at his bottom lip, and all too soon, pulls away from him.

Sam opens his eyes, looking up to see Sebastian smirking down at him and Blaine smiling almost curiously, but he could see how tightly he’s holding on to Sebastian’s hand.

“Well?”

Well?

Well, yes.

Sam grins. “I’m definitely straight.”

“Excuse me?” Sebastian practically gawks at him while Blaine smiles wider.

“Really? That did nothing for you?” Blaine almost laughs, an aura of tension seeming to disappear from around him.

Sam shakes his head with a shrug. “Nope. Sorry, dude.”

Sebastian continues to stare at him. “There must be a mistake. I mean, I’m the best kisser. Blaine, tell him I’m the best kisser and that isn’t the only thing I can do with my lips—”

Blaine gives Sebastian a look, cutting the taller boy off before clearing his throat.

“I mean, good. Problem solved,” Sebastian grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine finally lets himself laugh, running his hands up and down Sebastian’s arms to try and soothe his boyfriend’s now scarred ego.

“Is he gonna be alright?” Sam jokes.

“He’ll live.” Blaine kisses Sebastian’s cheek before placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Thank you for that, guys. And thank you, Blaine. Only a real bro would lend his boyfriend to help out his best friend,” Sam covers Blaine’s hand with his own and gives it a light squeeze, before the two finally share a hug.

“Whatever,” Sebastian mumbles. “Can we go now?”

Blaine rolls his eyes, bumping his fist against Sam’s before guiding his now moody boyfriend out of Sam’s room. “Come on, let me rebuild that destroyed ego of yours. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Sam,” Blaine calls over his shoulder with a small wave as the door closes behind them.

Sam’s smile disappears as soon as they left, collapsing on the bed behind him. He lifts a hand to his lips, shutting his eyes tightly before shaking his head.

Fifteen out of ten.

But he could _never_ do that to Blaine, his relationship with Sebastian, and their friendship.

So he’s just gonna have to deal with this goddamn crush all on his own.

Time to watch the X-Men movies again, maybe Wolverine’s the only one who can truly help him with this.


End file.
